The Ishiyama Clan
This is a detailed bio for the Ishiyama Clan.. This bio is here for if you want to create your own Ishiyama Clan OC = Clan Info = Clan name: Ishiyama Kanji: 和真 Meaning: Dependable. Current clan head: Hideki Ishiyama = Overview = The Ishiyama Clan is a clan that was primarily located in Kirigakure (Mist Village). It wasn't until someone put out a false rumor that the Clan was going to overthrow the Mizukage. So the Miqukage, Yagura at that time ordered the Clan to be wiped out. The Clan, was feared for their vast knowledge of ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and their Kekkei Genkai was a treasure. Its because they were feared that they were attacked. There were a small handful of survivors that Byuro and Hideki lead away from the Village in hopes for the clan prospering, and recovering. So they reached Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). There, the clan denounced their affiliation with Kirigakure, and pledged their loyalty to Konoha. Now in Konoha, a new generation of Ishiyama Clan ninja has been born. There, these new ninja will make a name for themselves, and make their clan proud. However there are some Ishiyama clan members who were away on missions when the slaughter happened, they assumed an assassin slaughtered the clan and that the mist itself didnt. = Clan Rules = * You must be loyal to your village * All Ishiyama Ninja are loyal to Konoha, so therefore must be Leaf Ninja. * Ishiyama ninja who are loyal to the Mist, are hated by the clan and in the Clan's eyes, are branded as traitors. * The Clan Lord is now and always will be Hideki. Next in line will be his children and so on. = Notable Members = Name: Hideki Ishiyama Age: 43-44 (Part 1) | 46-47 (Part 2) | 49 (The Last) | 62 (Boruto) | 65 (3YAB) | 71 (Sakibure War) Affiliation: Konoha Rank: Clan Head A Founding member of the "New" Ishiyama Clan, and the Current Clan Head. Within Konoha, he is a Jonin and a good ninja. He is the father to Kazuma and Suzuha. When he was in the Mist, he was Relentless and often killed with no mercy. After migrating to Konoha, he mellowed out and after having his twin children, he became overprotective of the two of them. Upon Suzuha's death, Hideki became colder. Name: Byuro Ishiyama Age: 31-32 (Part 1) | 34-35 (Part 2) | 37 (The Last) | 50 (Boruto) | 53 (3YAB) | 59 (Sakibure War) Affiliation: Otogakure Rank: Jonin A Founding Member of the "New" Ishiyama Clan. He was the one who pushed Hideki into leaving the Mist with the clan's survivors so they can rebuild in a peaceful area. Sometime later, after migrating the clan and becoming a Leaf Jonin, He was confronted by Orochimaru. There, Hideki was offered power when in Reality, Orochimaru wanted his body. Byuro turned down the offer for now and later on, went to the Hokage. After explaining what exactly went down, The Hokage allowed Byuro to become a spy, and joined Orochimaru. Byuro also wants to find out how to utilize the reanimation jutsu, so he can ease his brother's suffering. Defining Traits Their Skin color ranges from White, to a slight tan. Later on during later generations, Half breeds from other clans are allowed, so therefore, Skin tones varied now of all colors. Though due to Genetics, Ishiyama Clan DNA tended to be a bit more stronger. They have a variety of Eye Colors. The Common ones are Blue, Teal, and Lavender Violet. The Uncommon ones are Purple, Fuschia, and Pink. An Ishiyama born with any of the uncommon eyes are usually shown high praise due to the fact that these eye colors are rare. A Pure blooded Ishiyama Child would have Blue Hair. Usually it would vary slightly in terms of hue but overall, Blue Hair is the main hair color. It's not uncommon to dye your hair. Usually this is frowned down. Kekkei Genkai All Ishiyama Clan members have the Abyssal Water Release Kekkei Genkai. Any jutsu done in the Abyssal Water Release will be Black colored water which has a detrimental effect to those caught in it. It is so dense and heavy that the victim is incapable of moving. It is through intense willpower and strength that one can overcome this obstacle. Abyssal Water Release: Twisting Hydra Jutsu -The user performs thirteen hand seals and makes water turn black, then causes a dragon of water to form. While the dragon is charging at the foe, it sprouts 12 other heads to increase the damage output; A Stronger version of Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu. Abyssal Water Release: Spread -The user makes a puddle of Black water form below the foe, and makes it expand in size. Seconds later, it erupts into a purple and black Column of water to damage enemies. Abyssal Water Release: Flood Wall Jutsu - Using the User's finger, they draw a line, or can draw a circle using a stream of water onto the ground, and using chakra, can make it rise up into a wall of dark water for a burst of defense; Similar to Water Release: Water Wall Abyssal Water Release: Ultima Aqua Devastation Jutsu -The strongest Abyssal Water technique; The User creates a dome of black water around themselves and the foe. In the dome, the User makes several hundred sharp bullets pierce the enemy back and forth, bouncing off the walls of the dome in the process; Uses too much chakra and is recommended to not be used in long battles. Category:Clan